


Headfirst For Halos

by madsies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro is a sweetie, Shiro/Keith - Freeform, Student Keith (Voltron), Teacher Shiro (Voltron), Teacher-Student Relationship, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Violence, ftm Keith, keith/shiro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsies/pseuds/madsies
Summary: Keith Kogane is just like any other boy, except..he's not. This is a story of acceptance, love, and the struggle of coming to terms with who you really are.





	1. You Can Cry All You Want

Keith had a problem. And not your usual high school student problem. You see, it all started at the beginning of his freshman year.

"Kassidy! Get your ass out of bed!" Her father yelled, alcohol lacing his tongue, making his words sound bitter to her ears. She sat up, rubbing her eyes as she contemplated whether an education was worth the struggle. She stood up, placing her uniform over her body. She had all of her mirrors covered, at this point, knowing that looking into one will only cause her distress. She put on a large sweater to cover her chest, before heading out of her room, into the war zone.

She tried to sneak out the door, but she felt a rough, angry hand latch onto her forearm. "No kiss goodbye?" Her fathers breath was exploding with the scent of booze, spit lingering on his cracked lips. She reached up on her toes, squeezing her eyes tight as she placed a soft kiss to her fathers rough cheek. "That's my good girl. Now get to school." He said, before brushing a lock of her hair out of her face. "Be good today, now. I don't need to see anymore bruises on my girls face, you hear?" He said, before turning around, finally leaving her in blissful silence. She stepped out the door, walking to the bus stop.

"Hey, Keith. Did you do the homework?" One of Keith's classmates asked him, snapping him out of his daydream. Oh right, he was in class. Senior year. "Uh, yeah. Here." He said, passing the paper to James. He looked up to the front of the classroom, eyeing Mr. Shirogane. He was younger, maybe 25, with dark, raven colored hair, and muscles to the gods. He was also the root to all of his problems. You see, Keith may or may not have a crush on the man, but who could blame him. The guy was beautiful. With tan skin those long legs and those strong arms, and his soft, caring personality, and his sense of humor. Keith was in love, to say the least. But the problem was, it's illegal. And Keith was not about to get his favorite teacher imprisoned

But, a boy could dream, you know? And dream he did, about those silver eyes, staring into him like the man could see every single ounce of Keith's life right then and there, and he probably could, to be completely honest. But, Shiro was the only teacher that ever really understood him, the only teacher that called him by his real name, not his dead one. The teacher that called him "he" instead of "she". And that...that meant more than one could imagine. You see, living with an abusive drunk for a father and some lumps on your chest that you, in fact, did _not_ want there was, well, hard. Keith tried his best, he did, to insert himself into normal life, but sometimes it was just fucking hard, living with this secret that everybody fucking _knew_. Literally everyone. And he thought at first that it would be a weight lifted off his chest, you know? To have his secret out and about. But it was in fact, the opposite. Because, get this, people aren't nice. People are, actually, kind've dicks. Anyways, back to the day he first met the person he would inevitably fall in love with, the person that was none the wiser. AKA, his first day of high school.

The school reeked of testosterone and pencil shavings, was Kassidy's first thought. It wasn't a bad school, per se, more so just living hell, at least for the small girl. She hated the fact that she had to hide who she really was, whatever that was. She hated the fact that she had to dress in this stupid uniform with a stupid skirt. She hated the fact that everyone automatically didn't like her. But it's fine, it's great, actually. She headed to class, making herself look as small as possible as she walked on quick feet to the classroom.

School was a bad idea. Especially when that idea involved hunky teachers you bump into in the hallway. She was afraid to look up, but eventually, she did. Feeling those strong hands wrapped around her arms, that hard chest pressed against her own, she looked up, to meet grey eyes staring into her own. "Are you ok, sweetheart?" A deep voice asked, reverberating down her spine. He had strong features, a pointed nose, chilled jawline, and a scar running across his nose. He was..gorgeous. He was, without the girl knowing at that point, her achilles heel. She realizes later how much this one man will mean to her. "Yeah..uh, I'm actually great." 

The bell rang. Keith shook out of his little daydream, looking up to see Takashi standing by his desk. "Hey, Keith, could you talk to me real quick?" The man asked, voice soft and smooth and amazing, as usual. Keith nodded, standing up, collecting his things and carrying his backpack over his shoulder. He moved to stand by the mans desk, fiddling with his hands awkwardly. "So, you seem spaced out recently, bud. Is everything ok?" He asked, eyes soft and posture open. "Uh, yeah. Everything is...great. Fantastic. Amazing." He said, smiling slightly at the older man. "Then, care to explain those bruises?" Shiro said, placing his hand softly to slowly remove some of Keith's scarf. They were from when Dad was drunk (obviously) and Keith talked back, (he said the man should stop drinking so much) and the man wrapped his hands around his throat until he passed out. You know, the usual. But, of course, Keith couldn't say that. "Yeah, just fell down some stairs." The boy said, nodding his head as if responding to his own answer. "On..your neck?" Shiro said, furrowing his brows. The man reached out slightly, looking like he wanted to touch the boy, but he decided otherwise as he put the hand in his hair. "Keith, is everything alright at school?" He asked, posture now a bit more closed off. Fuck, he made him upset. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! "Yeah, just uh, some nasty set of stairs. See you tomorrow, Mr. Shirogane!" He called out, scurrying out of the room.


	2. Will It Tear The Skin Right Off Our Bones?

Keith’s problem only escalated the night of Halloween, the night when he decided, somehow, that it would be a good idea to go to some cheap, adult infested club. 

This club was on the edge of town, bordering New Jersey. It wasn’t a terrible club, per se, but the fact that Keith was going was, in fact, not a good idea. You see, there was a Halloween party type thing happening at this club, and Keith decided, since his father was passed out drunk, that it would be fun to go. So he got into his skinny jeans, put some old mask on, stole his dads car and drove the 20 minutes it took to get there. Keith was living the life, honestly. He’d never really gone to a party before and he decided that, hey, maybe tonight would be fun. And it was. He started off the night with giving the bouncer $20 to let him in, and he got himself a drink. He deserved this, he thought, he deserved to have a night away from his shitty father and stupid fucking homework and shit. That’s what he thought, until he got on the dance floor. You see, he was a few beers in and thought, hey, maybe it’d be fun to grind up on some sweaty people, take that off his bucket list, and then go hone. But, that’s not how it happened. 

When he got on the floor, he almost immedietly felt a pair of strong hands circle his waist. And a hot, breathy voice began to whisper in his ear. “Wanna dance?” It said, voice deep and..familiar. Keith nodded, turning to face the man, who was also wearing a shitty, party city mask. They grinder against eachother for a while, Keith feeling the hot, hard bulge in the others pants, as they danced around the floor, everytally landing them in the corner of the room. The noice spoke up again. “I..I really want to kiss you.” It said, a tongue licking up his neck. Keith whimpered, grabbing ahold of the mans t shirt, “Please.” He whispered, almost inaudible with all the music. But the other man heard him, and immediately latched onto the boys lips, tongues exploring eachother. The mans rough, calloused hands slid up his shirt, massaging his sides. After a while, the disguised mans mouth slid up to his ear, “Wanna her out of here? Theres a motel right across the street.” It said, and Keith nodded. He was scared, yeah, what if this man was a murderer or some shit? But, Keith wanted to experience this, and for some reason, the other man obviously wanted to, too. So they headed to the little rinky dinky motel, got a room, and began taking each others clothes off. The real problem happened when they took off each others masks.

_”Keith?!”_


	3. And Then Tomorrow We’ll Do It Again

_“Keith?!”_ Shiro said at an oddly high octave, too high for his natural voice. “Oh my god. This is not happening.” The boy said, covering his face with his hands. “Keith, what-how-“ Shiro stuttered, staring in awe at the boy. “Fake ID’s and some cash.” He said simply, removing his hands from his face. He was, well, shocked, to say the least, seeing his teacher and long time crush balancing over him, cheeks red from embarrassment and lips wet. “Didn’t think this was...uh..your crowd, Takashi.” Keith said softly, fiddling his thumbs. “It’s Mr. Shirogane.” The man said sternly, but softly, as if he was talking to a child. “You just had your hands down my pants, I’m pretty sure we’re on first name basis now.” The young boy tried to joke, but it fell on deaf ears. Shiro sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. “This is so..so wrong.” He said, standing up from the cheap bed and pacing the room. “Shiro-I-“ Keith tried, but was ultimately interrupted. “No, Keith! You don’t understand! I could get fired for this! I could go to _jail_ for this!” He said in a weird whisper shout. “Takashi, I’ll be 18 in a few months. You won’t get arrested. And I won’t tel anyone. I promise.”

”But that’s not the _point_ , Keith! It’s more of a moral dilemma than anything! I mean, you’re my damn student! This is so fucking wrong.” The large man stated, pacing even more, almost wearing through the floorboards. “Shiro, it doesn’t have to be wrong! I love you, Takashi. I fucking love you with all of my stupid heart and it makes me so damn mad, but I do. And I know you love me, too. I’ve seen the way you look at me, ok? You look at me like I’m the fucking sun and-“

”But it’s not right!”

”I don’t _care_ if it’s not right, Takashi! Because I know how I feel. And you can’t atop the way I feel.” Tears we’re brimming the surface of his eyes now, making him close in on himself, wanting to sink in a deep, dark, hole. His secret was out, and Shiro didn’t want him. He. Didn’t. Want. Him. 

”Keith, Keith no. Don’t cry. Please don’t cry, sweetheart. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for yelling.” Shiro said, rushing over to the bed to kneel beside the boy, rubbing his back with a firm hand. Keith melted into the touch, sobbing into the mans shoulder. “I just-I just love you so much, Takashi.” He sobbed, clenching his hands into the other mans shirt. “I know, I know baby. I’m here.” Shiro said, voice soft and choked up. Keith felt himself being pushed away, only for Shiro to look him in the eyes. “Keith, I..I think I love you, too. I think I have for a long time. I’ve always cared for you and-“ Thats when Keith surged in, placing a sloppy kiss to the mans mouth. Shiro was surprised at first, but melted into it, eventually pushing his tongue to Keith’s lips, tangling them together. Keith knew he might regret this in the morning, but he didn’t care. This is what he wanted. 

”P-Please..” Keith said softly, tasting the salt of the other mans tears. 

”I’ve got you, baby. I’ve got you.” The man said, pushing Keith so he was sprawled out on the bed. He watched as Shiro began stripping from his clothes, his smooth, muscled body appearing from underneath. Keith whined, reaching out to touch. “No, baby, not yet.” Shiro said, grabbing Keith’s smaller hands in his own, placing a kiss to the knuckles. Keith moaned as he felt Shiros other hand press against his core, pressing firmly. “P-Please..Now.”

”Patience, Baby. Take your clothes off for me. Can you do that?” Keith nodded, swiftly stripping from everything except his binder. “I’m sorry, baby, but you can’t leave that on, it’s not safe. You can put your T-shirt on instead, ok?” Shiro said softly. Fuck, this man was going to be the death of him. Keith nodded, pulling off his binder to quickly place his T-shirt back on. “That’s a good boy..” Shiro said, rubbing his hand up and down Keith’s thigh. He was torturing him, Keith was sure of it. “Takashi, please, get on with it.” Shiro chuckled softly, “I’m gonna make love to you, baby.” The man said, before kneeling on the ground, spreading Keith thighs with his hands. “God, you’re so handsome. My baby boy.” Shiro said, rubbing his hands up and down the milky expanse of his legs. He leaned in, smelling the musky fragrance that was everything that is Keith, before he tentatively started to lick Keith’s cunt, sticking his tongue in his hole. “Takashi!” Keith whined, grabbing his hair roughly in one hand. Shiro continued his ministrations, sucking at the boys dick, basically devouring him whole. “I love you, I love you, Takashi~!” Keith screamed, pleasure coursing down his spine. He arched his back, whining pitifully, before Shiro gave one last hard suck, and the boy came in Shiro’s mouth. He painted, writhing on the bed, before he watched Shiro pull on his leaking cock, stroking the red monster until he finally came over Keith’s chest. Shiro laid down next to Keith, completely blissed our just like the boy. The snuggles up together, falling asleep, Shiro whispering sweet nothings into the boys ear.


End file.
